1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method of performing a tie replacement operation in a railroad track extending in a longitudinal direction and comprising rails fastened to ties by means of rail spikes, each rail having a rail base, with a tie plate being positioned in each case between the rail base and tie.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In the course of railroad track maintenance, it is periodically required to replace worn-out or damaged ties. To avoid having to replace the tie plates as well, or having to manipulate these excessively in a time-consuming manner if they drop to the ground, the tie plates are kept in place relative to the rail base during the tie-exchanging operation.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,617,795 describes a tie plate holding apparatus having a tong-like device for gripping the two tie plates of a tie to be replaced. By vertical displacement of the apparatus frame, the tie plates are pressed against the underside or base of the rails which are lifted during the tie exchange.
Similarly, U.S. Pat. No. 5,048,424 discloses a device with which each tie plate is pulled upwards by four electromagnets, used to temporarily secure the tie plates against the rail bases when the rails are lifted for old tie removal and insertion of a new tie into the track.